


Vacations

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-17
Updated: 2006-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire Kent-Luthor/Grayson/Drake clan has gathered at Lex and Clark's house for the night as they prepare to leave on vacation. Three-year-old Lily is having a little bit of trouble getting to sleep. She asks her mother, Uncle Kenny, and Uncle Conner to tell her stories about their favorite vacation moments. Another in my 'AU' series of ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacations

## Vacations

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

_Summary_ : The entire Kent-Luthor/Grayson/Drake clan has gathered at Lex and Clark's house for the night as they prepare to leave on vacation. Three-year-old Lily is having a little bit of trouble getting to sleep. She asks her mother, Uncle Kenny, and Uncle Conner to tell her stories about their favorite vacation moments. Another in the 'Alternate Universe' series of ficlets detailing the adventures of the Kent-Luthor family. 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing in return. 

_Author's Note_ : Spoilers all the way through Season Four, but selective use of Smallville and DC Comics canon. So pretty much, yeah, it's AU. Thanks to Sev1970 and The Clex Factor for betaing for me. 

* * *

_Kendall_... 

Ladies first, eh? Ha! Don't let your uncles kid you. They just haven't taken the time to think of their response before right now and so they need every precious moment they can gain before answering. 

I'm sure that my brothers think I'm going to say that my favorite vacation moment was one of our earlier vacations. You see, when Kenny was still an infant, and Conner was still under my firm control, I easily talked Daddy and Papa into taking us for yearly vacations to Walt Disneyworld. On one trip, Papa even arranged for me to ride in the carriage with Cinderella, and Daddy made sure that the press from the _Orlando Sun_ was there to snap my picture. 

However, as much as I loved being the center of attention, I'd have to say that my favorite vacation moment was one that made me realize exactly how positively our parents' relationship has affected the rest of their lives, and our lives. 

When we were all a bit older, and our tastes had broadened beyond cartoon characters, we took our first family vacation to the Caribbean. After spending the day snorkeling together, Papa had begged off of our parasailing expedition to tie up a few loose ends at LKI via conference call. 

By the time we had returned to the hotel, Papa had long since finished his work, and by the looks off his tan, had been lying out by the pool awaiting our return for nearly an hour. He wasn't alone. Two young women were lounging around, attempting to engage Papa in conversation, and apparently had been for a while, judging by the clipped tones to Papa's voice. 

We had walked into the pool area right by the snack bar, and my brothers were already distracted as they ordered dinner for us all. Therefore, I was the only one who saw Daddy's jaw set in a hard line, as he blindly shoved his wallet and bag into my hands. His voice was almost icy as he said that he was going to pay Papa a visit to let him know that we had returned. 

He wasn't angry, at least not at Papa, but I could see that determined glint in his eyes as he stripped off his shirt and flip-flops, handing those to Conner before he mumbled almost as an afterthought for the boys to 'mind your sister' just before he dove into the water. 

I admit it, I cheated a little, and listened in on Papa right then. He was _trying_ to be polite, really he was, but when the blonde, most aggressive young woman of the pair of hussies who had been bothering him plopped into his lap, enough was enough. Papa captured the young woman's wrists in his hands, and leaned back to avoid her attempt to kiss him, his voice steely. "Look, Miss, I..." 

Suddenly, Papa was interrupted by a low whistle. At first, I thought that it might have been yet another woman after my Papa, but this woman was sharing a lounge chair with a man who must have been her husband, and two children were playing at their feet. 

We later found out that she, her husband, and their young twin boys had been keeping Papa company while we were gone. The three adults had been happily chatting until Papa had been accosted by the pair of gum-crackers. 

"Will you look at HIM!" she stated with obvious appreciation, looking out over the pool in our general direction, straight at Daddy. 

By the time Papa looked up, Daddy was already halfway into the water, only his legs visible above the surface. 

The young woman's husband laughed amusedly. "And that's my cue to take the kids for a bit. Mommy wants to man-watch," he stage-whispered to Papa before herding his children away with promises of ice cream. 

"You missed it," the young woman continued wide-eyed, ignoring her husband pointedly, her eyes never leaving the water. "I swear that man looks like a Greek god. No offense, you're not bad eye candy yourself, but I think your little friends might find their attention split once Adonis breaks the surface of the water." 

I'm sorry, but I have to take a moment here just to say, that I was genuinely shocked at her reaction. I mean, I guess I always knew that my fathers were both handsome men, but to hear a woman describe them both in those terms, well it was startling. All at once, my universe shifted a bit as I started to look at my fathers through a bit more mature mindset. But, to get back to the conversation at hand... 

"Somehow, I doubt that," Papa commented wryly, indicating his continuing struggle with the young woman still on his chair, though he had managed to shift her from his lap. 

Seconds later, Daddy broke the surface of the water near Papa's chair, and effortlessly hefted himself out of the swimming pool. As he stood on the side of the pool, he shook his hair out, then he walked, no STALKED, away from the pool and towards where Papa was sitting, his eyes on only one person... our papa. 

He brushed past the women, barely nodding acknowledgement of their presence, and proceeded to lean over Papa, lift the young woman effortlessly from Papa's chair, deposit her on the lounge chair next to Papa, which her friend was already occupying, and laid a kiss firmly on Papa's lips. 

Our dads have always been demonstrative around us, and though we've teased them about it endlessly over the years, we know how absolutely lucky we are to have two parents whose worlds quite utterly revolve around one another. Not many people are as lucky as they are to have found each other, and as we are to have them as parents. But, once AGAIN, I've diverted from the story. 

Papa laughed as he pulled away from Daddy's kiss. "Welcome back, Clark. You're dripping all over me," he commented with a wry smile. 

"Someone took my seat," Daddy scolded affectionately. 

"I tried to explain to these ladies that I was already spoken for, but I'm afraid they didn't believe me." 

"Oh, he's SPOKEN for, all right," Daddy asserted, leveling a glare at the two young women before settling on the side of Papa's chair and pulling Papa into another kiss. 

At this point, Conner must have taken Daddy's wallet from my hands, because the next thing I knew, he had pressed a tray of drinks into my hands, and the boys started walking towards our parents, each balancing several trays of take-out containers. 

Almost immediately, Kenny noticed our dads lip-locked. "Oh, gross," he groaned loudly. Our parents looked up laughing as they saw us approach. 

"I'm so not gonna be able to eat now," Conner sighed, disproving his own point by stuffing a handful of the fries on the tray he held into his mouth. 

"All right, if you two are done staking claims on each other, can we eat?" I asked, grinning at them indulgently. After all, I was nearly fourteen years old, and I prided myself on being past ragging on our dads, at least in public. I did not, however, restrict myself from delivering a rather scathing comment to those two - and I use the term quite loosely - ladies. "You're totally going to have to move, you know. In case you haven't gotten a clue yet, our dads are totally gay for each other." 

"A fact they prove CONSTANTLY," Kenny added. 

"Papa's tan line on his ring finger MIGHT have given you a clue that he was taken," Conner snorted. 

The two ladies muttered apologies as they finally cleared off of the lounge chair next to Papa. Conner, Kenny, and I grumbled good-naturedly amongst ourselves as we jockeyed for comfortable positions on the available chair and started tearing into the food. 

Meanwhile, Papa turned to the young mother next to him and smiled. "Allow me to introduce my rather possessive husband, Clark, and our three children... Kendall, Conner, and Kenny. And I'm Lex, by the way." 

"Pleasure to meet all of you, but the introductions weren't necessary. I should have introduced myself earlier when I recognized you. I'm Rebecca Allbright. My father has been hesitating on signing a contract with LKI, fearing that despite your positive PR, things likely hadn't changed much since he did business with your father. I can see that Dad's concerns are quite unnecessary. I'll have the papers signed and on your desk by next week. You're both very lucky men. You have a beautiful family." 

"We know it, thank you," Papa answered. 

"So do we," I added quietly. "So do we." 

* * *

_Kenny_... 

When Uncle Conner was sixteen years old, he begged our fathers to let him go to Spring Break in Florida. He never once considered that the rest of the family wouldn't come. I think that part shocked Papa and Dad, though I'm not really sure why. The five of us were a team, we kids knew it, and our dads knew it. Not that we weren't allowed to have friends or anything like that, but family time was special time, to be cherished and sometimes shared, but never discarded. Quite honestly, we were as greedy about our family time as they were - we still are. 

And so as Conner outlined his plans to Papa and Dad, I almost laughed when I saw them glancing at each other in shock and pride when he told them about how we could all use a vacation anyway. Fast forward then about six weeks, and you'd see us all on Daytona Beach, soaking up the sun. 

Conner had been swimming and dancing on the beach with his friends all day, our fathers, Kendall, and me swimming nearby. Currently, Kendall was playing beach volleyball with Conner's then best friend, Tim, and a couple of the girls from Conner's group. I was sitting quietly, for once, reading some comic books. That's when I heard Con's voice, and he didn't sound very happy. 

"Sorry, Britney, if you don't like it, you can just go without me," he stated coolly as he strode along the sand towards us, Britney trailing one or two steps behind him. "There's no way my dads would even consider letting me go to some teen dance club unless they came along." 

I peeked up from behind my sunglasses and saw the dads looking at each other guiltily. I knew that Conner wouldn't ask to go, but I was pretty sure that one or both of them was about to give into their guilt, call out to him and preempt him having to ask by agreeing to the outing. They didn't need to bother. As usual, my brother knew exactly how they were feeling. Don't worry guys, unlike me, he uses his powers for good. 

Conner had listened in and found out that for some wacko reason, our dads had decided that going along on the trip with Conner might make him feel they didn't trust him, especially considering that they had an invulnerable son who could literally run home if he had a problem or who could "call" out to Dad who could have been flying there in moments. Conner was determined to not take advantage of that guilt. Goody two shoes. 

Conner and his wanna-be-girlfriend came to a stop right in front of us, Britney waving a greeting to our dads a bit sheepishly. She opened her mouth as if to ask them herself, but before she could speak, Conner interrupted, letting his feelings on the matter be known quite clearly. 

"And before you get the idea in your head to ask them yourself, I'm not saying no because I think Papa and Dad wouldn't let me. I've spent all day hanging out with you guys. I'm sorry if my family is so cool that I enjoy spending time with my parents and my siblings too," he stated in a firm tone. His frown quickly dissolved into a pleading grin when he turned to Papa with his palm out in an oh-too-familiar gesture. "So, instead of going out tonight, I'm going to get money from Papa so I can go pick up some snacks. Then when Kendall's done with her game, we'll head back to the hotel and have a party - Kent-Luthor style. You guys are totally welcome to join us," he added, including not only Britney, but the two guys from his school who had been laying on the beach next to us all day, in the invitation. "Right Papa? Daddy?" 

"Of course," Lex agreed, trying to smother his grin, even as Dad choked back his own laughter. Papa peeled off a few bills to give to Conner. 

"Cool, sounds like more fun to me than some noisy club," one of the guys agreed. 

"I'm game," the other young male voice agreed. 

"Awesome! Papa, Dad, you guys know Nick and Marshall right? They go to Excelsior Prep with Tim." 

"Of course. And you guys are more than welcome to join us," Dad said sincerely, his smile bright. 

"Fine, I'll go tell Christina we're not coming," Britney mumbled. 

Conner sighed, taking the girl's hand and squeezing it gently until Britney looked up and met his gaze. "I'm sorry, Britney. I'm just not ready for that scene yet." 

"It's okay," she answered with a smile, Conner's mood, as usual, being infectious. "I'll be right back." 

After the girl had jogged away, Dad winked at Conner. "I'm proud of you, son." 

"Me too," Conner agreed. 

I was pretty proud of my big brother right then, I have to admit. As usual he proved that he had learned every lesson that Dad and Papa had tried to instill in us about the importance of family above all. It still didn't quite prepare me for when he turned to me and nodded towards the snack shack. "You coming, squirt?" 

"Huh?" I asked dumbly. 

He shrugged. "We haven't hung out all day so I figured we could grab a snack together and you could tell me what you did today." 

"What about them?" I asked, nodding to the two guys he had invited back to what I was sure would shape up to be a party in our suite. 

Conner rolled his eyes at me, and snorted, not even bothering to turn back to the guys as he asked them a question. "You guys know where our suite is, right?" 

"Yep. Just tell us when," Marshall said. 

Conner did turn then, but only to look at Papa, deferring the decision to him. "Give us till eight," he said. 

"Come hungry," Dad added. "That will give Lex and I a chance to get to the store and pick up some stuff to grill." 

Conner didn't even wait to hear the rest of the conversation, allowing our dads to handle the rest. Instead, he reached out his hand to me to help me up from the sand. I'm not embarrassed in the least to admit that once I was on my feet, I didn't let go. I may have only been eleven, but I know I scored gold with both my brother and my sister. So instead, I linked my smaller fingers through his, and we walked away together, me excitedly filling my big brother in on the events of my day. 

I knew that the older they both got, the more I'd have to share my brother and sister's attentions, but it sure felt good to be reminded that in this family, we're always important to one another, no matter how old we get. 

* * *

_Conner_... 

I suppose that leaves me. I've definitely lived up to the stereotype of the underhanded politician tonight, because I cajoled both your momma and uncle into speaking first so my memorable vacation moment, the last you hear tonight, could be the one you'd most remember. And they say my little brother is the only one who's a true Luthor amongst us. Ha! 

All kidding aside, I'm not surprised that my brother, sister and I think so much alike. My favorite vacation moment happened the summer before I won my state senate seat, the last time we took a vacation with just the five of us. I'll admit that it was hard for Kendall and I to leave Dick and Tim behind, but we both selfishly felt it was important to have one last trip with the family before we added our respective partners into the mix. I'd say that it was hard for Ken to leave Chelsie home too, but well, we all know how that turned out, little bro! 

We had all agreed to revisit Italy, one of our more favorite destinations through the years. Kendall had wanted to scout out a location for her wedding, so she and Dad had taken off that morning, leaving Papa, Ken, and I to enjoy a relaxing day playing tourist. We were supposed to meet that night for dinner, and that's the part I'm going to tell you guys about now. It started just after Papa, Ken, and I entered the restaurant and were being escorted to our table. Very unexpectedly, we ran into Grandpapa Lionel. 

"Lex, boys! I didn't realize you all were going to be in Naples," Lionel stated. 

"Hello, Dad," Papa returned with a slight smile, shaking Lionel's hand even as he nodded to the hostess that we would seat ourselves at the table she had indicated once we were through with our visit. "It was a bit of a last minute trip. This was the only free time we could find in everyone's schedules. The boys and I spent the day touring and shopping." 

"Sounds like a relaxing day," Lionel commented, even as he greeted both Ken and myself with what started as handshakes and ended up in one-armed hugs. "Allow me to introduce my dinner companions." Lionel gestured to the two women who were still seated and the other man, who had risen from his seat when Lionel had. "Signore and Signora D'Amico, and their daughter Signorina Luciana D'Amico - allow me to introduce my son Alexander Luthor, and my grandsons Conner and Kenneth Kent-Luthor." 

After we had all greeted one another formally, Papa gestured for Lionel and his companions to retake their seats. "Please, don't let us keep you all from your dinners." 

"We are delighted to make your acquaintances," Signore D'Amico stated emphatically. "Your father has spoken very highly of your business acumen, Alexander. I would like to see if perhaps we can do business together in the near future." 

"As I'm sure you're aware, Lex, Signore D'Amico's company is one of the largest pharmaceutical distributors in Europe," Lionel added. 

"Actually, it is the largest, Grandpapa," Kenny piped up. "It is exceeded by Sommet Industries in per capita business, but their profit/loss ratio is unsurpassed." 

"Amazing! You are what? Only twenty-something years old? And already so knowledgeable about the world of international business?" 

"Eighteen actually, signore," Kenny admitted with a blush. 

"And slated to take my place at the helm as soon as he _finally_ feels he's ready," Papa teased, ignoring both Lionel and me snickering, as well as the shocked gazes of the D'Amico family. 

"Two more years to finish law school and take the bar, then I promise I'm done and you can retire," Ken responded cheekily. 

"Simply amazing," Signore D'Amico commented. 

Lex smiled genuinely. "That he is. And the frightening thing, is my other two are just as brilliant," Papa diplomatically added, bumping my shoulder with his own before he turned his attention back to Signore D'Amico. "Feel free to submit a proposal to our office, signore. LKI is looking for a European distributor, so I'd like to see what your company has to offer us. However, we've always made it a policy not to discuss business while on vacation. Kendall is getting married in several months and Conner here is entering the race for the Kansas State Senate in the fall, so as you can well understand, we're a bit possessive of our family time." 

"Which brings to mind the question, where are Clark and Kendall tonight?" Lionel asked. 

"Clark agreed to accompany Kendall to look at a few potential locations for her wedding," Lex answered with a grin. "And you know my boys, the second they got wind of Kendall's idea they practically begged me to take them touring and shopping today instead. We're meeting here for dinner and then we're taking Kenny clubbing." 

"My first time in a _real_ dance club! I'm totally stoked," Ken explained, practically vibrating in his seat. 

"Oh how lovely that your wife and daughter had some special time to spend together today. I know that I adore the moments I get to spend alone with my Lucia." 

Ken and I could barely contain our sniggers at the woman's automatic assumption of Dad's gender. And we weren't the only ones. Grandpapa was hiding his smirk behind his hand, even as Papa quietly seethed. "Quite," he offered coldly. 

Completely ignorant that she was treading on very thin ice with Papa already, she continued on. "I adore that your company has kept up the tradition of family values that your father began. The fact that your father handed over the company to you, and that you have continued to keep it alive for your sons..." 

Papa was about to interrupt her rant, but Lionel's beat him to it, defusing the situation, and Papa's growing temper quite effectively. "Actually, Lex gained LuthorCorp from me in a hostile takeover. I've never been prouder of him than at that moment." 

"Oh, I thought..." Signora D'Amico continued, obviously thrown off by Lionel's rather twisted sense of family honor. 

"It's brought us closer together than ever," Papa commented wryly. 

Sensing that her mother had somehow treaded into some very difficult territory, and wanting to help salvage her father's liaison with such a powerful businessman, the couple's daughter tried to smooth things over. Unfortunately, she only made things worse. "It's so nice to see such a strong family," she stated diplomatically. "There are so many people today who don't believe in traditional relationships. You see it everywhere. So many alternative lifestyles, and odd pairings. Like take for instance the couple we saw earlier today, mother. A grown man carrying on with a woman young enough to be his daughter, if she was even of legal age. Obviously someone didn't raise that girl right to have her involve herself with someone so many years her senior." 

"Speak of the devil." 

Our gazes followed in the direction the woman indicated, and I had to smother back another laugh as I saw exactly who she was talking about. 

"I'll go let them know where we are," I mumbled, and made to head towards Dad and Kendall, but was stopped by Papa's hand on my sleeve. 

"That's all right, I'll go," he stated. "I'm quite sure that Kenny can handle the rest of this impromptu meeting." Basically dismissing the D'Amico family with a nod of his head, he turned to Lionel. "You're of course welcome to join us after you've finished your meal." 

"I should suspect I'll be done here in a few minutes. I do believe I've had enough," Lionel said drolly, "and I shall look forward to the company of my family, Lex," he added, beaming with a pride that I know Papa has rarely seen from Lionel, and that makes him appreciate it all the more at times like this, when it's so obviously sincere. "Please give Clark and Kendall my regards until I am able to do so myself." 

Without another word Papa left the table striding across the restaurant towards where Dad and Kendall were speaking with the hostess. 

"I hope I didn't say something to offend your father. He left rather quickly." Signora D'Amico's eyes widened. "He knows the couple I was speaking of?" 

Ken smiled what I like to think of as his shark-tooth smile. I can't even begin to copy it. I've only seen it on Papa's face a couple of times, and on Lionel's face too many times to mention, but I know whenever I see it on Ken's face that I'm in for quite a show. 

"Oh, he knows them all right," Ken answered coolly. "The man is dad's _husband_ , our other father, Clark Kent. You might know him as the Pulitzer Prize winner from several years ago. His companion is our _sister_ , Kendall Kent-Luthor. She's a renowned biochemist who is nominated for the Nobel Peace Prize this year." 

"I-I had no idea," Signora D'Amico began. 

"Of course not," Kenny interrupted, leaning forward on the table, and cocking his head to the side. "But you have to understand our father's position. It's not every day that someone insults his parenting technique, insults his partner of twenty-five years, and unjustly accuses his daughter of being a hussy. And since apparently you weren't aware of that fact either, yes, we have two fathers - both successful and brilliant men who have never given us a reason to doubt that we came first in their lives." 

At this point, I couldn't resist interjecting. "I'm sure you also touched another nerve since the man Kendall is set to marry is Papa's age - that would make him six years older than our Dad - the man you just accused her of being involved with," I informed them while grinning unrepentantly. 

"My apologies," Signore D'Amico said, obviously trying to save face with our family even as we could see that he, his wife, and daughter were obviously put off by our rather odd little family. "Please understand that my wife doesn't speak for our company, and we still..." 

"Forgive me for cutting you off, signore," Ken interrupted smoothly, "but don't even bother submitting that proposal. I can assure you that it won't get past my desk." 

"Shouldn't your father be making that decision, young man?" his wife interjected haughtily. 

That's when Ken's smile became even more deadly. I even saw Lionel's eyes widen at the sight. I believe he's only seen that look on Ken's face once before, and believe me, it's not pretty. 

"No, by leaving this table he made it quite clear that the decision was mine," Ken informed them crisply, any trace of the teenager gone, replaced by the cool, indifferent businessman he can be when the occasion calls for it. "The future of Luthor-Kent Industries is in my hands, and all new acquisitions are already run by my desk before they ever reach Papa's. It's my choice which direction LKI takes in the future, and in a company that prides itself on putting family first, in the truest sense of the word, where a family is defined by love instead of by tradition, I really don't think we have much to say to one another." 

Signore D'Amico looked at Lionel, tight-lipped, with barely-controlled rage. "Are you going to let him speak to us that way?" 

Without missing a beat, Lionel rose to his feet and withdrew a few bills from his wallet, dropping them to the table, to pay for his portion of the meal. After he had finished, he fixed Signore D'Amico with a deadly smirk, an exact twin to Ken's. "My grandson has spoken to you with nothing but respect, while you have done nothing but belittle the ideals that have brought up three of the most well-mannered, well-adjusted and utterly brilliant young people I have ever had the fortune to meet." 

"You truly support that _type_ of relationship?" Signora D'Amico inquired, curling her lip at the mere thought. 

That was when Lionel's expression grew thunderous, and I think if not for my restraining hand on his arm, he might have actually struck the arrogant woman. His voice was low and deadly as he spoke. "I would support any relationship that helped my son to mature into the fine man he has become, just as I will support my granddaughter and my grandsons in their chosen relationships. I once thought my son's emotions weakened him, and I wanted nothing more than for him to settle down with a quietly supportive woman. If he had, I can assure you that he would have broken her as assuredly as I broke my Lillian. I am not proud of many of the decisions I made when raising Lex, and I am astounded that despite my failings, he has raised his children beautifully. I can further assure you that without Clark Kent as his partner, my son would not be half the man he is today. I am humbled that they have allowed me to remain part of their family." 

Silence reigned for a minute, Lionel's dinner companions sitting in shocked stillness until Dad's calm, level voice cut through the tension like a knife. "Conner? Ken? Lionel? Are we all right over here?" 

Finally breaking his gaze with Signora D'Amico, Lionel nodded to me that it was okay for me to remove my restraining arm, and after taking a glance at a grinning Ken to check on him, turned to greet Dad with a relaxed smile. "Ah, Clark! I believe we were just leaving." Without a backward glance, Lionel started walking with Dad towards where Papa and Kendall were sitting. "I understand that you and my granddaughter may have found a locale for the wedding?" 

Ken and I shared a grin as we waved cheeky goodbyes to the stunned D'Amico family. Our arms around each other, we chuckled as we followed our equally stunned dad who was walking side-by-side with our unusually cheerful grandfather. I could practically see the wheels in Dad's head turning, wondering what the hell Grandpapa was up to. 

I suppose one day we should let him in on the fact that Lionel will never be a threat to this family again. The three of us, well, especially Ken, took care of that a long time ago. But then, that's another story for another day, I'm afraid. 

Sleep well, little one. We'll be leaving first thing in the morning, and trust me, you'll have the time of your life. In this family, vacations are anything but dull. 


End file.
